Le piège
by lasurvolte
Summary: [The Untamed] Wei WuXian reçoit une lettre de Nie Huaisang lui donnant rendez-vous le soir. Mais il ne s'attend pas à se retrouver enfermé avec Lan Wangji, tombant dans un piège.


**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **The Untamed ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** WangXian

**Note :** fic basée sur le drama

* * *

**Le piège. **

Wei WuXian se demandait ce que Nie Huaisang lui voulait. Son ami lui avait fait parvenir une lettre en urgence, avec pour seul message écrit un rendez-vous étrange dans un temple appartenant au clan Nie à dix-neuf heures. L'hiver étant là, il faisait déjà nuit et Wei WuXian, malgré sa lanterne, ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il s'engouffra dans le temple sans se poser de question, appelant Nie Huaisang à voix haute, sans aucune discrétion. Il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il remarqua une silhouette familière, une silhouette qui l'appela :

— Wei Ying ?

— Lan Zhan ?

Et alors qu'ils se reconnaissaient dans la nuit, quelqu'un en profita pour refermer les lourdes portes de fer derrière eux. Lan Wangji et Wei WuXian eurent beau les pousser, elles restèrent hermétiquement closes. Ils se trouvaient donc enfermés. Lan Wangji allait sortir son épée quand ils entendirent dans un coin de la pièce des murmures étouffés. S'approchant prudemment, ils découvrirent un homme par terre, bâillonné et attaché. Approchant sa lanterne, Wei WuXian reconnut immédiatement Nie Huaisang qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Lan Zhan de couper les liens qui le maintenaient, il leur suffit d'un regard. Le jeune homme enleva alors le bandeau qu'il avait sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux commença à remercier ses sauveurs. Wei WuXian le coupa dans sa litanie :

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici attaché ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Nie Huaisang, j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici.

— Tu as vu qui t'a frappé ? demanda Wei Wuxian.

— Non.

— Tu m'as envoyé une lettre me disant de venir ici.

Nie Huaisang secoua très fort la tête l'air de ne rien comprendre :

— Je n'ai rien envoyé.

Wei WuXian se tourna vers Lan Wangji et l'interrogea à son tour :

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Lan Zhan.

— J'ai aussi reçu une lettre.

— De Nie Huaisang ?

Lan Wangji hocha la tête.

— Il te disait de venir ici à dix-neuf heures ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— De toute évidence, quelqu'un a cherché à nous attirer ici, conclut Wei WuXian. Il a d'abord kidnappé Nie Huaisang, puis nous a fait venir à notre tour.

Lan Wangji regardait Wei WuXian parler avec l'air d'être d'accord avec lui.

— Bien, pour le moment, sortons d'ici. Lan Zhan ouvre la porte.

Obéissant à l'ordre de Wei WuXian, Lan Wangji avança jusqu'à la porte fermée, prêt à dégainer son épée pour la détruire. Nie Huaisang se mit devant lui :

— S'il te plaît, non ! Cet endroit est un trésor familial, ne le détruit pas.

Lan Zhan fronça les sourcils et Nie Huaisang insista :

— J'y tiens vraiment. C'était un endroit important pour mon frère.

À la mention du frère de Nie Huaisang, Wei WuXian s'approcha de Lan Wangji et posa sa main sur son épaule :

— Laisse tomber, on va trouver un autre moyen.

Ils firent le tour du temple afin d'en chercher une autre sortie, en vain. Nie Huaisang leur avait bien dit qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais ils avaient tout de même vérifié.

Au final, Wei WuXian avait décidé de s'asseoir contre un pilier et Lan Wangji resta debout près de lui. Dans un autre coin du temple, Nie Huaisang geignait et se plaignait, d'après lui le kidnappeur reviendrait pour les tuer, les torturer, ou pire encore, les deux en même temps.

Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji l'ignorèrent. Le Patriarche Yiling sortit la lettre soi-disant envoyée par Nie Huaisang et observa les pattes de mouche. Il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que ce message venait de son ami. Parce que si Nie Huaisang pouvait paraître assez nul en beaucoup de choses, il avait une très belle écriture, car la calligraphie l'intéressait. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Lan Zhan, mais tout de même.

— Je suis quand même tombé dans le piège, marmonna Wei WuXian.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent en silence, avec seul Nie Huaisang qui pleurnichait en bruit de fond. Finalement, il sembla s'endormir, car les deux autres ne l'entendirent plus. Au bout d'un moment Lan Wangji s'assit aux côtés de Wei WuXian. Ce dernier le regarda en souriant.

— Voyons, que peut-on faire à part attendre ? Je m'ennuie, se plaignit-il.

Lan Wangji tourna les yeux vers lui, mais garda le silence.

— Je suppose que le Seigneur porteur de lumière ne connaît pas de jeu sympa pour passer le temps quand on n'a pas de vin sous la main.

Wei WuXian avait raison, Lan Wangji ne connaissait pas vraiment de jeu. Il en aurait bien inventé un, rien que pour son ami, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qu'il se voyait faire, c'était méditer, mais évidemment, ce n'était pas tellement la passion de Wei WuXian.

— Je sais ! s'exclama alors Wei WuXian, on a qu'à faire des paries. Par exemple, je te parie que je peux faire la roue tout le long de ce temple.

— Ridicule, marmonna Lan Wangji.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lan Zhan tu as peur de perdre ?

Ce genre de provocation ne fonctionnait pas sur Lan Wangji, ce dernier se contenta de se taire sans cesser de regarder Wei WuXian.

— D'accord, alors jouons au jeu des questions.

— Quel est ce jeu ?

— Je viens de l'inventer, on pose des questions, et on doit dire la vérité, si on ne veut pas répondre, on a un gage. Tu joues ?

Wei WuXian attendit que Lan Zhan lui dise une nouvelle fois que son idée était ridicule, mais celui-ci resta silencieux et Wei WuXian prit ça pour un oui.

Il tenta d'appeler Nie Huaisang pour savoir s'il voulait jouer, mais celui-ci devait s'être endormi profondément, car il ne répondit pas.

— Je commence, dit-il à Lan Wangji. Bien, est-ce que tu aimes…

Wei WuXian fit exprès de traîner sur le mot aime et vit Lan Wangji se crisper. Ce qui était particulièrement amusant. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

— Les lapins ?

— Hm, répondit Lan Wangji semblant beaucoup plus zen.

— Hm n'est pas une réponse acceptée.

— Oui.

— Bien entendu, je le savais que tu aimais les lapins. C'était une question piège pour voir si tu répondrais la vérité.

Lan Wangji resta silencieux et Wei WuXian lui dit que c'était à lui de poser une question maintenant. Lan Wangji réfléchit si longtemps que Wei WuXian crut qu'il allait s'endormir. Finalement la voix grave de son ami résonna dans le silence :

— Est-ce que tu aimes Petite Pomme ?

Tout ça pour ça ? Wei WuXian explosa de rire. Lan Wangji se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire.

— Tu parles de cet âne grincheux et hyper exigeant ? Bien sûr que je l'aime. Bon, c'est à moi. Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré une fille qui te plaît ?

Lan Wangji eut l'air vraiment blasé par la question.

— Non, répondit-il presque énervé.

Wei WuXian se demandait pourquoi il paraissait si agacé par cette question innocente.

— Oh bien sûr, Lan Zhan, tu es tellement exigeant. Enfin, peut-être pas autant que Jiang Cheng ceci dit. Bon, à toi !

Lan Wangji mettait toujours beaucoup de temps à poser des questions qui amusaient chaque fois Wei WuXian, parce que la réponse était évidente. « Aimes-tu le vin ? » « Que penses-tu de Jin Ling ? » etc.

Finalement, le jeu s'arrêta quand Wei WuXian demanda innocemment :

— Qu'as-tu de plus précieux au monde ?

Lan Wangji ne répondit rien, mais Wei WuXian eut l'impression que son regard allait le brûler.

— Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais te donner un gage.

— Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir par toi-même, s'agaça Lan Wangji.

— Oh bien sûr, ce sont les lapins, le taquina gentiment Wei WuXian.

— Non.

— Bichen alors.

Lan Wangji jeta un coup d'œil à son épée, il semblait avoir envie de la sortir de son fourreau.

— Non.

— Allez, dis-moi, dis-moi, Lan Zhan !

Mais Lan Wangji préféra que Wei WuXian lui donne un gage.

— Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, tu fais le tour du temple à cloche-pied.

Wei WuXian se disait que son ami allait refuser et l'envoyer balader, mais contre toute attente Lan Wangji se mit debout et commença à partir à cloche-pied. C'était si amusant à voir que Wei WuXian ne put s'empêcher de rire, et en même temps, quelque part, il était inquiet. Peut-être que Lan Wangji envisageait ensuite de se venger pour cela ?

Finalement, après son tour, le second frère Lan vint se rasseoir à côté de Wei WuXian.

— Je ne veux plus jouer, dit-il.

Ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Wei WuXian. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et Lan Wangji commença à méditer. Son ami baillait fort, faisait du bruit, bougeait dans tous les sens. Sans doute voulait-il montrer qu'il s'ennuyait, mais Lan Wangji plutôt que d'être agacé, se sentait simplement bien d'être là, avec Wei WuXian, qui était vivant.

— Je veux savoir, lâcha finalement le concerné, ce que tu as de plus précieux.

— Réfléchis, lui intima une nouvelle fois Lan Wangji.

Wei WuXian fit la moue et toucha son nez tout en réfléchissant comme lui avait demandé Lan Wangji, mais il ne voyait pas.

— Lan Sizhui, proposa-t-il alors.

Après tout, Lan Wangji l'avait sauvé et éduqué, alors Ah-Yuan devait vraiment être précieux pour lui.

— Non.

— Mais tu l'aimes beaucoup !

— Oui.

— Et il n'est pas ce que tu as de plus précieux ?

— Non.

— Dans ce cas, je dirais ton frère aîné.

— Non.

— Ton oncle ?

— Non.

— Tes parents ?

— Non.

— Est-ce que je peux vraiment le deviner au moins ?

— Oui.

Wei WuXian, dans son insouciance, décida qu'il allait harceler Lan Wangji jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise la réponse. Mais les heures défilaient et vers vingt et une heures, son ami commença à s'endormir. Wei WuXian se demandait s'il n'allait pas aller réveiller Nie Huaisang pour s'occuper, mais de peur de l'entendre pleurnicher, il garda cette idée pour lui-même.

Si seulement il y avait eu du vin, il aurait pu se saouler et s'endormir facilement, mais même s'il faisait nuit, Wei WuXian était tellement habitué à se coucher tard qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. À la place, il observa Lan Wangji.

Il n'existait pas de personne plus belle que Lan Zhan, et s'il en existait une, Wei WuXian ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il s'était habitué à sa froideur et de toute façon, Lan Wangji était devenu bien plus doux depuis que Wei WuXian était revenu à la vie. Le regarder dormir était un spectacle fascinant. Et par malice, Wei WuXian avait envie de toucher son bandeau, quand bien même il en sache la signification. Il se retint cependant, profiter du sommeil de Lan Zhan n'était pas une bonne chose. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était lui-même un peu assagi.

— Ah, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, je me demande ce qui peut être précieux à ce point pour que tu préfères te ridiculiser que de me répondre.

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit tout de même par s'endormir, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Lan Wangji.

Wei WuXian ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits de voix. Il remarqua que Lan Wangji était déjà réveillé et attentif. Ils leur suffirent d'un regard pour savoir quoi faire. Ils se levèrent en silence et chacun se plaça d'un côté de la grande porte. Nie Huaisang semblait encore endormi, en tout cas il était silencieux. Les voix à l'extérieur chuchotaient, mais Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji les entendaient tout de même très bien.

— Est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Forcément non ? Qui peut rester à ne rien faire, enfermé toute une nuit ensemble ? Surtout s'ils sont aussi proches que ces deux-là.

_Ils parlent de nous_, pensa Wei WuXian en regardant Lan Zhan. Mais qu'entendaient-ils par « il s'est passé quelque chose ».

— Je pense qu'on devrait ouvrir et vérifier.

Alors doucement les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir, et les deux garçons à qui les voix appartenaient pénétrèrent dans le temple. Aussitôt Wei WuXian et Lan Wanji agirent et attrapèrent les deux hommes qui entrèrent. L'un des deux ne bougea pas une fois capturé par Lan Wangji, mais l'autre se débattait comme un beau diable et criait des insultes.

— Jin Ling, compris alors Wei WuXian.

— Lan Sizhui, remarqua Lan Wangji.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent l'air contrit, ils s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac.

— Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est Nie Huaisang qui a eu l'idée, vendit tout de suite Jin Ling.

Tous se tournèrent vers le dénommé, ce dernier semblait toujours dormir, mais quand Wei WuXian s'approcha de lui, il se releva d'un coup :

— D'accord, d'accord, je ne dors pas, dit-il.

— Je croyais que tu t'étais fait kidnapper ? interrogea Wei WuXian.

— Ah bon j'ai dit ça ? J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré.

Wei WuXian secoua la tête et observa Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui et Nie Huaisang :

— Il va falloir nous expliquer.

Les trois coupables se regardèrent et c'est finalement Lan Sizhui qui prit la parole :

— C'est parce que je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, dit-il un peu gêné, vous êtes un peu comme mes deux pères, alors je voulais vous aider.

— Nous aider à quoi ?

Ils haussèrent les trois les épaules sans répondre.

— Jin Ling et Nie Huaisang pensaient comme moi, alors… On a décidé de vous piéger.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous attendiez de nous exactement ?

C'est Jin Ling, agacé et nerveux qui répondit :

— Que vous soyez moins aveugle et plus proche ! Bon sang, vous êtes fatigant à vous tourner autour et à ne jamais rien faire d'autre que vous regarder bêtement !

— On est fatigant à se tourner autour et à se regarder, répéta Wei WuXian perdu.

Lan Wangji, au contraire, sembla gêné par ce qu'avait dit Jin Ling. Quand celui-ci voulut reprendre, d'une voix sombre il le coupa :

— Jin Ling !

— Oh ça va hein, vous n'avez qu'à agir, je ne m'excuserai pas de vous avoir enfermé !

Et il se mit à bouder. Lan Sizhui était plus gêné.

— Nous sommes désolés, notre plan était juste de vous aider.

Nie Huaisang prit l'air apeuré et contrit, joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il dit :

— On ne vous voulait pas de mal, ni même vous embêter, on pensait que…

Lan Zhan l'empêcha d'en dire plus :

— C'est ridicule d'avoir entraîné les enfants dans un plan comme celui-ci.

— Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Se fâcha Jin Ling. J'ai seize ans !

Lan Sizhui lui préféra se taire et baisser la tête. Nie Huaisang continuait de s'excuser et de se morfondre. C'était clair qu'il en rajoutait, mais Wei WuXian se demandait quel était leur objectif. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé de s'expliquer, Lan Wangji les avait rabroués. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Quelle idée tordue leur était passée par la tête ?

— De toute façon ça n'a servi à rien, se plaignit Jin Ling, je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus bouché.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu nous reproches, fit Wei WuXian toujours un peu perdu.

D'habitude, il se montrait plus malin, il arrivait à comprendre les choses, à deviner les mauvais coups, à piéger les menteurs. Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, pourquoi Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui et Nie Huaisang se comportaient-ils ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête pour concocter un plan aussi bizarre que d'enfermer Wei WuXian et Lan Zhan une nuit ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne passaient pas déjà quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble. Quel était l'intérêt de cette histoire ? D'après ce qu'ils disaient, ce n'était pas une simple blague, c'était pour leur rendre service. Mais de quel service s'agissait-il ?

Et puis que Nie Huaisang et Jin Ling complotent passe encore, mais pourquoi Lan Sizhui s'était-il laissé entraîner là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Que Lan Zhan et Wei WuXian étaient un peu comme ses deux pères. Bizarrement, en y repensant, Wei WuXian se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pas vraiment élevé Ah Yuan, ou pas longtemps, mais il se souvenait qu'enfant, le petit le suivait partout. Ensuite, c'était Lan Zhan qui avait pris le relais. De là à dire qu'ils étaient comme ses pères…

Wei WuXian se tourna vers Lan Wangji et leurs regards se croisèrent.

— Bon oublions tout ça, proposa Nie Huaisang, pour me faire pardonner je vous invite à manger.

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans une auberge, et en plus du repas, Wei WuXian commanda du vin.

Jin Ling qui était déçu que leur plan n'ait pas fonctionné, se disait que s'il réussissait à rendre Wei WuXian ivre, peut-être que les choses tourneraient comme prévu. Seulement ce n'était pas si évident de saouler le patriarche de Yiling qui avait un goût prononcé pour le vin. Combien de jarres devrait-il vider avant d'avoir la tête qui tourne ? Ce serait plus facile de rendre ivre Lan Wangji directement, mais ce dernier ne buvait pas. Pourtant Jin Ling ne voulait pas abandonner, et il savait que Nie Huaisang et Lan Sizhui non plus. Si à la base, leur plan était là pour aider Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji, il existait aussi parce que quelque part, ces deux-là étaient agaçants. À flirter tranquillement devant tout le monde, sans jamais faire autre chose que de grandes déclarations et se bouffer des yeux. Jin Ling avait presque envie d'appeler Fée, rien que pour voir Wei WuXian couiner de peur et se cacher derrière Lan Wangji. Au moins seraient-ils proches l'un de l'autre. Si son oncle savait à quoi il s'amusait, Jin Ling se ferait réprimander comme jamais. Ce serait étonnant que Jiang Cheng accepte ce genre de plan qui consiste à rapprocher deux personnes, il trouverait ça ridicule et considérerait que c'était une perte de temps. Pourtant les sentiments de Wei WuXian et de Lan Wangji étaient évidents, il n'y avait qu'eux pour se tourner autour sans jamais aller plus loin. Wei WuXian était clairement aveugle et Lan Wangji trop maladroit. Jin Ling finit par se dire que même l'alcool ne serait pas suffisant pour les rapprocher.

— Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il.

— On a joué à un jeu et Lan Zhan a perdu, s'amusa Wei WuXian.

— Quel jeu ? interrogea Lan Sizhui.

— Au jeu des questions, on se demandait des choses et si l'autre ne voulait pas répondre, il avait un gage. Lan Zhan a dû faire le tour du temple à cloche-pied.

Wei WuXian à ce souvenir se mit à rire alors que Jin Ling se tournait vers Lan Wangji :

— Quelle était la question ?

Lan Wangji ne répondit pas alors Wei WuXian le fit à sa place :

— Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

C'est quatre paires d'yeux qui se posèrent sur lui. Lan Wangji d'abord, mais également Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui et Nie Huaisang.

— Quoi ? s'inquiéta Wei WuXian. Vous connaissez la réponse ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Jin Ling fâché, c'est évident !

Lan Sizhui et Nie Huaisang acquiescèrent :

— Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent peut-il être aussi bête ? grogna Jin Ling.

Lan Wangji avait l'air d'accord avec eux, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas Wei WuXian, et comme la veille, son regard paraissait brûlant.

— Très bien ! lâcha Jin Ling, puisque tu ne sais pas, je vais te le dire.

Mais il ne put rien dire du tout, parce que Lan Wangji venait de lui jeter le sort du mutisme.

— Maiiiis, Lan Zhan, je veux savoir, je veux savoir ! Laisse-le parler.

— Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir par toi-même.

— Ah je vois, tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu as peur de m'en parler. Lan Zhan ne soit pas comme ça, tu peux me le dire si… hmmmhmmmhmmmmhmmm

Lan Wangji en plus de le fusiller du regard, lui avait aussi lancé le sort de mutisme. Il paraissait furieux et blessé en même temps. Depuis qu'il était de retour à la vie, jamais Lan Zhan n'avait paru si en colère contre Wei WuXian qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Est-ce parce qu'il ignorait la réponse à la question, alors qu'apparemment il aurait dû deviner ? Et comment devait-il deviner ? Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées de Lan Zhan. Et comment se faisait-il que Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui et même Nie Huaisang le sachent et pas lui ?

Il regarda Lan Zhan, essayant de savoir ce que cachaient ses beaux yeux, son regard qui pouvait se faire de braise ou de glace. Quelle était cette chose si précieuse ?

— Bon, bon, mangeons et buvons, proposa Nie Huaisang pour calmer le jeu.

Lan Wangji retrouva un visage calme et se contenta de manger, tandis que Wei WuXian, après que le sort mutisme lui fut enlevé, but beaucoup.

Le soir ils allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur chambre. Mais pas longtemps, parce que Wei WuXian s'ennuyait et pour lui il était trop tôt pour dormir. Il se dirigea donc dans la chambre de Lan Zhan sans aucune gêne, et d'ailleurs celui-ci le laissa entrer et s'asseoir près de lui sans rien dire.

— Tu as compris ce que ces trois-là voulaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Lan Wangji haussa les épaules et Wei Wuxian tapote son nez avec son index. Comme si ainsi la réponse allait lui venir. Il se remémora les paroles de Jin Ling qui disait qu'ils voulaient que lui et Lan Zhan soient plus proches et moins aveugle.

Et comment Wei WuXian pourrait-il être plus proche de Lan Wangji alors qu'ils étaient déjà presque tout le temps ensemble ?

La réponse lui vint finalement en fixant Lan Zhan qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses joues s'embrasèrent alors qu'il s'était imaginé en train d'embrasser son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée le travaillait, mais il ne s'y était jamais arrêté. Et si Lan Zhan… Et si Lan Zhan ressentait pareil ?

Wei WuXian se rapprocha de lui. Quand ils étaient jeunes, Lan Zhan se serait immédiatement décalé, mais là, il le laissa venir près de lui, le laissa se coller à lui, même.

— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, dis-moi ce qui est le plus précieux pour toi.

— Non.

— Si tu me le dis, je te dis ce qui est le plus précieux pour moi.

— Je n'ai pas demandé à le savoir.

Wei WuXian fit la moue. La réponse était simple de toute façon, ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui était son âme sœur, et son âme sœur était Lan Zhan. Il pouvait penser des choses comme ça, et ne pas comprendre l'évidence, ce qu'il avait sous le nez depuis le début.

— La chose la plus précieuse pour toi… Commença-t-il.

Et aussitôt Lan Zhan tourna les yeux vers lui, et le regardait comme s'il était un trésor inestimable. Alors, enfin, il comprit. Lan Zhan lui donnait la réponse depuis le début, mais sans parler. Presque timidement, Wei WuXian se pointa du doigt, et doucement Lan Zhan acquiesça. Que devait-il faire de cette information maintenant ? Se demanda Wei WuXian. Il avait tellement l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher alors qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'il n'était pas sûr de survivre à une telle révélation.

Il comprit ce que voulait Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui et même Nie Huaisang. Le pourquoi d'un tel plan, aussi stupide soit-il.

Maintenant, il devait agir, sinon l'information ne servirait à rien et il n'était pas sûr d'y croire encore après toute une nuit de sommeil. Il embrassa donc la bouche de Lan Zhan. Il le fit tellement vite que Lan Wangji n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Voilà ! s'exclama Wei Ying, maintenant Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui et Nie Huaisang seront contents.

— Mais pas moi, lâcha soudainement Lan Wangji.

Le cœur de Wei WuXian bondit dans sa poitrine et il laissa Lan Zhan caresser sa joue. Ce geste était hyper doux, et même le visage de Lan Zhan était adouci. Son regard de braise plus que de glace, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Wei Ying.

Finalement, le plan des garçons avait fonctionné, d'une certaine façon, un peu à retardement. Le temps que Wei WuXian comprenne.

Et Wei WuXian réalisa à quel point il en avait envie de ce baiser, maintenant que Lan Zhan l'embrassait. Il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait même mal. Quand ils se séparèrent, Wei WuXian sourit :

— Je vois qu'effectivement je suis très précieux.

Lan Wangji lui rendit son sourire, en plus petit, mais tout aussi sincère. Wei Ying se pencha vers lui et il colla son front à celui de Lan Zhan. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses bras et il ferma les yeux.

— Toi aussi tu es précieux, murmura-t-il.

Les mains de Lan Zhan se fermèrent sur lui. Dans ce monde, il était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux aux yeux de quelqu'un qui lui était plus précieux que le reste. S'il avait eu des problèmes et un passé difficile, il se sentait aujourd'hui plus chanceux que jamais.

Pour embêter les trois entremetteurs, Lan Wangji et Wei WuXian firent semblant de rien le lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que Wei WuXian caresse doucement la joue de Lan Wangji avec le dos de ses doigts et qu'ils ne puissent plus rien cacher. Jin Ling et Lan Sizhui rayonnèrent, Nie Huaisang fit l'imbécile. Lan Wangji avait un visage bien moins froid que d'habitude. Wei WuXian semblait simplement plus heureux que jamais, lui qui avait presque toujours le sourire, là il était carrément lumineux.

Quand Jin Ling en parla à Jiang Cheng, celui-ci s'énerva contre son neveu de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais Jin Ling connaissait suffisamment son oncle pour voir qu'au fond, il était content pour son frère.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que j'imaginais bien ces trois-là en entremetteurs. Wei WuXian est un peu long à la détente, et la fin est sans doute un peu brutal, je sais pas. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.


End file.
